Mythicus Chronicles
by Miss Freeze
Summary: Rated for safety. Sequel to Miss Freeze and Nightmare Chronicles.
1. Default Chapter

This story is supposed to come after the Miss Freeze and Nightmare fics. Just so you know. The idea for Timothy's mutant powers is largely due to reading The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe to my siblings before bed. Just to warn you. Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own Timothy, Jennifer and a couple centaurs. Not!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I'm Growing A Beard?  
  
Timothy Morlund turned the shower on and waited for the water meter to roll up to 105 degrees Fahrenheit. He let his towel fall and stepped into the steamy shower. The water fell down on his small shoulders, causing him to wince as his bruises and cuts were washed clean.  
  
"Why do bullies always pick on me?" he said aloud as he glanced over his small body, black and blue because of recent beatings.  
  
"I'm not that puny am I?" he wondered as he got out of the shower and stood on the scale. He was 4 foot 11 and very scrawny for his fourteen years. He wrapped his towel around his waist and wiped the mist off of the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Whats this?" he asked his reflection as he stared at the prickly little hairs that were sprouting on his chin. "Am I growing a beard? Oh well, maybe if I have a beard I'll look more grown up and Duncan and his gang will finally leave me alone."  
  
He took a comb out of the drawer and started to untangle his golden-brown curls. His comb scraped across something hard on his forehead, and he parted his hair to see what it was.  
  
"I'm growing horns!" the poor boy moaned as he poked at the bone appendages that were poking out through his scalp.  
  
Timothy shook his head and splashed water on his face.  
  
"Its too early for this, wake up," he mumbled as he dried his face. When he parted his hair again the horns were gone. "You're just dreaming Timmy," he muttered as he got dressed and left the bathroom.  
  
Liking it so far? Please review! 


	2. He's A Freak!

I am the queen of short chappies! I am the queen of short chappies! (Timothy pokes me) Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, I just own the little mutant kid that this story is about.   
  
Author's Note: I think I'll be writing several chapters that take place at the high school so bare with me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
He's A Freak!  
  
Timothy had just shoved the rest of his books into his locker when he heard them. The footsteps of doom!  
  
"Hey fellas! What do we have here? If it isn't our little punching bag!"  
  
A few other boys snickered. Timothy didn't turn around.  
  
'Maybe if I don't look at them they'll go away,' he thought desperately.  
  
Duncan grabbed the little boy by the shoulders and spun him around.  
  
"Whats the big deal?" the blond youth snarled. "You think if you don't look at us we'll just go away?"  
  
Timothy gulped.  
  
"Fat chance!" one of the other boys laughed. "We're gonna beat you so hard you'll be hurtin' till you graduate! That is if they let mice graduate!" the cruel boy laughed at his own joke until Duncan elbowed him to keep quiet.  
  
"Come on," he snickered, looking back at Timothy. "I've got the perfect thing to do to him."  
  
The look on the football player's face was the scariest thing Timothy had seen since he and his parents had moved to Bayville.  
  
I am the queen of short chappies!!!!! 


	3. A Savior

Shout outs!  
  
Freckles91: You should like this fic, twenty some chapters! Woohoo!  
  
Alright, here's the chappie! Disclaimer: Only own Timothy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Savior  
  
Rogue walked down the row of lockers before her chemistry class started, she needed to grab one of her books. When she was twisting the knob on her lock, she heard a faint whimpering from the locker next to hers.  
  
The Goth sighed.  
  
"Wonder who's stuck in there this time," she muttered as she picked the standard lock and jerked the door open. A small, curly haired boy sat in the locker, his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped 'round them protectively.  
  
"Did them dumb jocks stick you in there little fella?" Rogue drawled softly.  
  
The little boy just curled up even tighter, his small shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his legs. Rogue took a closer look at the boy. Small bone horns poked out from his forehead, and his shoes lay empty because his cloven hooves were too small to fill them.  
  
"Go away," he muttered, "you don't want to help me. I'm a freak."  
  
Rogue chuckled softly.  
  
"Boys howdy, you sure don't know much about me and my friends do you?" she asked the little boy.  
  
The curly head looked up slightly. Pretty sea blue eyes stared up at Rogue. A large purple bruise framed his left eye.  
  
"Darn bullies," Rogue muttered as she helped the tiny boy out of his locker. "They never leave you alone do they?"  
  
The little boy sniffled and looked up at his savior.  
  
"I'm Timothy Morlund, thanks for saving my life," he told her, extending a fragile looking hand.  
  
Rogue smiled and took the small hand in her gloved one.  
  
"My name's Rogue, and I just did what any good person woulda done," she told him. Then she looked done at his little hooves. She gave a small whistle. "You wanna come with me?" she asked him. "I know of a place where they train people like us, mutants, to control our powers and use them for good." She lifted his chin with a gloved finger. "You comin'?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and picked up his backpack and followed her out into the school parking lot.  
  
Cuteness! Do you guys like it so far? Can I ask a favor? The next time you review, could you include your age? I'd just like to know if I'm being read by my peers or what. If you don't want to you don't have to. 


	4. New Recruit

You still with me so far? Good. Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
New Recruit  
  
The X-teens had just came home from school and were lounging in the rec room when each of them heard the professor's voice in their heads:  
  
"Children, please report to my office immediately."  
  
The kids walked down the halls of the Institute, chattering about why they were being called to the professor's office.  
  
"Maybe its to give us a new Danger Room instructor," Jamie Madrox suggested hopefully.  
  
"Probably not," Scott Summers replied. "He probably wants to brief us on a new mission."  
  
"I hope its not about Nightmare," Jennifer Freeze muttered, remembering the cruel mutant that had wanted revenge on Xavier.  
  
"Come on, you know its not about him," Bobby Drake assured her, giving her a light squeeze.  
  
"What ever it is, we'll like, know in a second," Kitty Pryde announced as the kids trouped into the professor's office.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair by his desk, along with Logan, Ororo Munroe and Doctor Hank McCoy. The four adults were staring at a small boy who was seated in one of the high back leather chairs. The boy had light brown curly hair and horns on his head, along with cloven hooves for feet and a tail similar to a goat's sticking out from his pant's leg.  
  
"Children, I would like you to meet Timothy Morlund. He will be staying here at the mansion with us," Professor Xavier announced when all of the X- Men were present.  
  
"Cool tail," Kurt Wagner smiled, his own tail swishing behind him.  
  
The little boy in the chair gaped at the furry blue boy.  
  
"So like, whats your power?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It appears that Timothy can take the form of a mythical beast called a Faun," Xavier answered for the boy. "Though the full extent of his powers is not yet known to me, I believe his mutations are still growing."  
  
"More weird stuff?" Timothy groaned. "As if this isn't strange enough." He sank back further into the leather chair, till the brown fabricate all but swallowed him. 


	5. Getting Settled In

Boom! Boom! Bad storm! Eek! *authoress hides under table and prays that her computer doesn't crash* Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but Timothy and Jennifer are mine.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Getting Settled In  
  
"Whats a Faun?" Jamie, a.k.a. Multiple, asked, staring at the new boy in wonder.  
  
"A Faun is a mythical creature that is half goat, half man," Jean Grey supplied.  
  
"You're half goat!?" Jamie squawked, as Timothy played with his tail, clearly uncomfortable with all this attention.  
  
The kids shuffled out as Ororo lead Timothy to his new room.  
  
"Whoa!" Evan breathed as the group walked back into the rec room. "And I thought Nightcrawler would be the only X-Man with tail."  
  
Rahne Sinclair coughed. She was Wolfsbane, her powers enabled her to turn into a wolf or werewolf whenever she wanted to.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot," Evan mumbled.  
  
"I vonder vhat else he'll be able to do," Kurt mused, pondering what the professor had said about Timothy's powers not being fully developed yet.  
  
"Poor kid," Jennifer thought aloud, "did you see his black eye?"  
  
Bobby hugged her to him.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Freeze," he said, using her code name. "If he stays with us he'll get another to match."  
  
"Bobby!" Jennifer giggled, shoving herself away from Iceman. "You're so mean!"  
  
"Shush guys!" Ray Crisp, a.k.a. Berzerker, hollered as he turned on the TV and began to surf through the channels.  
  
Scary thunderstorm! *hides under table again* 


	6. HideAndGoSeek

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, I just own a boy named Timothy   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hide-And-Go-Seek  
  
Timothy sat on his new bed, in his new room, in his new home and sighed.  
  
"This is too weird," he muttered. "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked the ceiling. "I've never hurt anyone, or told lies, why did this have to happen to me?" The ceiling didn't answer so Timothy just finished putting his clothes away in his new dressers.  
  
The cloven hooves and horns had gone away around dinnertime, so when Timothy went outside his room to explore he could put on his new slippers so his feet wouldn't get cold.  
  
"That professor guy said I might not be finished mutating," Timothy mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall and turned to go down the stairs. "What did he mean by that? That this is going to get even weirder? Arg," he stopped near the bottom of the steps when he heard voices.  
  
"Just what I need," he grumbled, "to get in trouble on my first day and be sent back into the world to be shunned. Just great!"  
  
The voices never got closer, in fact they seemed to be moving away from Timothy.  
  
"I guess that was lucky," he muttered as he continued his way back down the steps. A quiet *bamf* startled Timothy, causing the horns to sprout from his forehead again.  
  
"Does that happen every time I'm scared?" Timothy grumbled as he turned around.  
  
Kurt was sitting on the end of the banister, his face unmoving and stern.  
  
"Whats the matter with you?" Timothy asked.  
  
"Shh!" Kurt hissed, his lips barely moving. "Ve're playing hide-and-go- seek. Jennifer is it."  
  
"Can I play?" Timothy asked, excited at the thought of being included in the midnight game.  
  
Kurt nodded ever so slightly and Timothy ran off to find a hiding spot. He stopped in a doorway and turned back to peek at Kurt. 


	7. HideAndGoSeek continued

Shout out! Freckles91: Thank you! *huggles* Thank you! You know what? We're about the same age! Cool! Read on, it gets good!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or hide-and-go-seek, I just dream about it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hide-And-Go-Seek ...continued...  
  
Jennifer tiptoed around the corner, hoping not to scare her most elusive prey, Kurt Wagner. He had remained in the game longer than anyone else three nights in a row, due to his camouflage-with-the-dark blue fur.  
  
"I swear, that boy is cheating," she hissed under her breath. She walked right underneath Kurt's hiding spot on the banister as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"He's got to be in there," Jennifer assured herself as she walked through the kitchen door.  
  
Kurt chuckled quietly to himself than with a *bamf* he was gone, leaving a thin cloud of brimstone behind.  
  
Timothy snickered. "Guy's good," he smiled as he ducked into an empty room to find a hiding spot. He looked up at the bookcases that lined two of the walls and decided to hide on top of the one to the far left.  
  
"If only I could fly," he whispered, and then he felt a strange sensation running down his back.  
  
"Wha?" he gasped as he started to transform into a griffon, a mythical creature with the body of a lion, and the head, wings and claws of an eagle. Timothy's head remained but the rest of his body was soon completely morphed into the beast.  
  
"Cool," he whispered, his eyes shimmering mischievous as he flew to the top of the bookcase and crouched down, waiting to be discovered.  
  
Kurt must have had the same hiding idea, because a few minutes later Timothy was startled as the German boy appeared in the room with a cloud of sulfur.  
  
"Pst!" Timothy hissed. "Up here Kurt!"  
  
The blue boy gasped when he saw the griffon on the bookcase.  
  
"Found you!" Jennifer squealed happily as she walked into the room and spotted Kurt. "You guys! I found Kurt! Who's up for another round?"  
  
The rest of the X-teens filed into the room.  
  
"Wow, you finally found the K-man!" Evan exalted.  
  
"But why is he just standing there like that?" Jamie asked, pointing to the motionless boy.  
  
Kurt was staring at something on the top of the bookcase, stunned.  
  
"What? Its just me," Timothy chuckled as he flew down in the midst of the other teens.  
  
Kitty shrieked.  
  
"Like, what are you?"  
  
Timothy shrugged his lion-like shoulders and slowly morphed back into a boy.  
  
"But whatever I was it sure was cool," he smiled.  
  
Squee! Me likie reviews, can I have some? Thank you! 


	8. A Little Vacation

Hi! I'm back! Shout outs! Freckles91: I think everybody loves hide and seek! I know I do! As for Tim's powers, you'll have to wait and see! Strong Side of Silence: Yes! The game is much fun outside at night! Since you've both told me your ages, I'm 14. This is so cool! If we were all girls we could form a secret, fanfiction readers sisterhood club! ...or not...don't listen to me... Here's more story! Disclaimer: Nothing in the following is mine: the mansion, theirs; the kitchen, theirs; the Faun, no wait, that's mine!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A Little Vacation  
  
Timothy and the rest of the X-teens woke up late the next morning due to the strenuous game of midnight hide-and-go-seek.  
  
Kurt let out a yawn as he sat down at the breakfast table and poured himself a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles.  
  
"Can we like, have off training today? We're like, bushed," Kitty groaned as she spread imitation butter on her toast.  
  
"Its your own fault that you're tired," Ororo scolded. "After your breakfast I'm sure you'll be feeling better."  
  
Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can I have the day off to go visit my parents?" Timothy asked.  
  
"Whats the occasion?" Hank wanted to know.  
  
"Its my little sister's birthday today," Timothy explained, "and I haven't seen my folks since the professor asked them if I could stay here."  
  
"Its fine with me if he takes a day off," Hank remarked. The adults turned to Logan.  
  
"Its fine with me too," he replied gruffly, though secretly he was a little upset. He had wanted to test the little shrimp in the Danger Room later that day.  
  
"Yippee! You guys are the best!" Timothy cheered as he accidentally turned into a pixie thing, bright sparkles lighting up around him as he danced on the table.  
  
"Vatch it!" Kurt cried as the happy pixie danced into his cereal bowl.  
  
"Sorry," Timothy beamed, still too excited to morph back into human form. "I've just missed my family so much! I've never been away from them this long."  
  
"But you've only been here a few days," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Timothy nodded, climbing off the table and back into his chair.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled into the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the weekend off?" he told the boy. "You'll just have to be careful and control your powers."  
  
"The whole weekend!" Timothy cried, morphing into a pixie yet again. "You guys are so awesome!" He jumped around and began hugging everyone, leaving a fine sparkly dust on everyone's clothes.  
  
"Just get out of here!" Logan growled as he wiped the dust off his shirtfront.  
  
Timothy squealed happily and sped out of the room.  
  
"Happy little fella ain't he?" Rogue muttered as she flicked dust off her sleeve.  
  
Timothy had his bags packed before you could shout "Car's outta gas!" He took the stairs two at a time and stood panting at the Institute door.  
  
"I'm ready!" he panted as Ororo walked up to him, car keys in hand.  
  
The weather witch helped him put his bags in the trunk of the car and they drove off.  
  
Timothy practically flew into his parents' arms when he reached his little yellow house.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy I missed you so much!" he cried, trying as hard as he could not to morph into anything.  
  
His mother laughed as she ruffled his curls.  
  
"When the professor called to tell us you were coming we nearly melted with joy!" she told him.  
  
Ororo smiled and waved as she drove off back to the Institute.  
  
Timothy was chatting a mile a minute as his father carried his bags into the house.  
  
"And there's this guy named Kurt, and he has a tail! And we were playing hide-and-seek and I won! And I kept turning into stuff at breakfast and, and," he finally had to stop when he ran out of breath.  
  
His father laughed and patted him on the back.  
  
"Just breathe Timothy," he smiled. "You can tell us more about it later. Why don't you tell your sister happy birthday and unpack your thing, alright?" Timothy nodded and ran off to find his sister.  
  
"Hey Kary!" he called out the back door. "You out here?"  
  
"Timmy!" the little girl squealed as she jumped out of her sandbox and ran to her older brother.  
  
Timothy ruffled the mop of curls that was almost identical to his as Kary squeezed his middle.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" she squeaked. "I want to show you the dolly that Aunty Jem got me! And the pony, and doggy that Abby gave me!" she cried as she dragged him towards the sandbox. She proudly held up and introduced each of the thirteen toys that were sitting in the sand.  
  
"And this is Jojo the monkey! And this is Timothy the squirrel, I named him after you! And this is Jack the pirate dolly, and, and, and," it must run in the family to talk fast until you're out of breath. "Did you get me anything?" she asked after she had taken a short breather.  
  
"Kary!" her mother scolded. "What did I tell you about asking for presents?"  
  
Timothy laughed and ruffled his sister's hair again.  
  
"Its alright Mommy," he said. "I just have to go up to my room and get it, okay?" Kary nodded and skipped after him as he raced into the house and up the steps to his room.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Morlund watched as a Faun ran up the steps with their daughter behind him.  
  
"Do you think its a good idea to keep him in that school?" Timothy's mother asked nervously. "What if he gets in trouble and winds up with that Friends of Humanity group? What will we do then?"  
  
Her husband stroked her hair reassuringly.  
  
"They won't let him go to them," he whispered. "Maybe if we had let Jerry go to Xavier's school he wouldn't have been taken by the Friends."  
  
Mrs. Morlund wiped away a tear as she thought of their older son who had the ability to control any body water.  
  
"I miss Wave," she sniffed. "My little boy."  
  
"Its sooo pretty!" Kary squealed as she danced around the room wearing the princess crown that Timothy had made for her out of foil, glitter, and stickers.  
  
"Some of the Institute girls helped," Timothy told her as he watched her twirl in front of his mirror.  
  
Kary turned back to her brother and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"I don't want you to leave again," she said seriously, staring at him with tears in her big blue eyes.  
  
"Come on, you're a big girl now," Timothy scolded. "You're five, you don't have to cry every time I leave you. Understand?"  
  
Kary nodded and sniffled.  
  
"But I don't want you to go!" she bawled as she flung herself at him again. "I don't want you to go never, never, never!"  
  
I got the disclaimer from the "rules of the movies" at my local cinema. Hope you liked this chappie! Pizza time! Yum! 


	9. Who's Jerry?

I'm back! Did everybody like the five-year-old cuteness that is Timothy's sister? Okay, roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but Timothy and his family are mine.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Who's Jerry?  
  
Timothy tried to comfort his little sister with promises of visits every weekend.  
  
Kary finally gave in and let go of his neck.  
  
"I'll still miss you," she sniffed.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Timothy told her, holding back his own tears. "Do you want to show me what Mommy and Daddy got you for your birthday?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes!" Kary shrieked, jumping off of him and racing down the stairs.  
  
"And this is Carmen, and this is Stacy, and this is my new Barbie," she started babbling as soon as they reached the first floor. "And this is my unicorn, and this is a coloring book, and new crayons, and pencils, and stickers..."  
  
Timothy stepped out of Kary's pile of gifts and walked over to hug his parents.  
  
"Do you still love me even though I'm a mutant?" he asked, his pretty eyes brimming with tears.  
  
His mother sniffed. "Of course we still love you," she told him. "Why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Because I thought you sent me to the X-Men because you didn't want me," he cried as he snuggled his face in his mother's embrace.  
  
"We'll never, ever stop loving you," his mother whispered, stroking his curly head. "Just because Jerry was a mutant doesn't mean we don't love him too," she added more quietly, as if to assure herself of something.  
  
"Who's Jerry?" Timothy asked, looking up at his parents.  
  
His father sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come sit on the couch with us?" he suggested, steering them towards the large sectional that took up a corner of the living room.  
  
Timothy sat down, his mother and father on either side of him.  
  
"You have an older brother, Jerry Alexander Morlund," his father explained. "When your brother turned twelve we discovered that he had mutant powers. A man named Charles Xavier called us and told us that he could train Jerry to use his powers safely. We didn't want to do that, so we kept Jerry with us."  
  
"He could control any water," Timothy's mother put in. "If he tried hard enough he could make the water in the sink change its flow and things. He could also breath under water, though that was a little harder for him to do."  
  
Mr. Morlund took over as his wife started to cry again at the memory of her son.  
  
"Wave, as we sometimes called him, used his powers in public once. Just a little thing, he caused the rain to stop falling on us in the middle of a downpour. Anyway, some people came to our house the next day, and they took him away." He wiped a tear from his own eye and turned to look at his little son. "If the Friends of Humanity knew you were a mutant too they would try to take you away from us."  
  
"Thats why we let you stay at Xavier's school," his mother added. "To keep you safe.  
  
Timothy's eyes overflowed with tears. "I have a brother?" he gasped as he collapsed in his parent's arms, his body morphing into a Faun's again.  
  
"Shh, shhh," his mother soothed, stroking the hair away from his horns. "Maybe your friends can save him, maybe?"  
  
Timothy looked up again.  
  
"Really?" he whispered. 


	10. Monday Morning

Would anybody read it if I wrote a fic with a variation of myself in an alternate universe of X-Men Evolution? Just thought I'd ask... If you would, I'll write one! Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but Timothy and family are mine! Mwuhahahaha!   
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Timothy stumbled into the mansion's kitchen, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.  
  
"How did your weekend go?" Rogue asked him as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled, reaching for some Apple Jacks cereal.  
  
"Has anyone seen my other sock?" Rahne asked as she walked in, holding up a single blue sock.  
  
"Nope," Kitty replied as she dipped her spoon into her no fat yogurt.  
  
"Haven't seen it," Evan called as he charged down the steps.  
  
Kurt shook his head as he pulled his Eggos out of the toaster.  
  
"I guess I'll wear a different pair," Rahne mumbled as she trudged back upstairs.  
  
"Was it like, cool being with your family for the weekend?" Kitty asked Timothy.  
  
The boy had just shoveled some cereal into his mouth and waited to answer till after he swallowed.  
  
"It was fun," he replied. "Kary really likes the crown you helped me make."  
  
"How old is your leetle sister?" Kurt asked as he drenched his Eggos in syrup and butter.  
  
"She just turned five," Timothy replied before taking another spoonful of Apple Jacks.  
  
"Ten minutes till we gotta go guys," Scott called down the steps as he shrugged into a sweater.  
  
Kurt wolfed down his waffles and bamfed up to his room to get ready. Kitty threw her empty yogurt container away and ran upstairs too. Rogue finished her breakfast and then she raced up to her room as well. Timothy chugged the rest of his milk and pounded up the stairs after the rest. Evan looked around the empty kitchen and shrugged.  
  
"Guess its my turn to storm upstairs," he muttered as he rinsed his bowl in the sink and trudged up to his room.  
  
"Hey guys look, its goat boy," Duncan snickered as Timothy ran back to his locker for a forgotten book. He immediately turned to run the other way, but one of Duncan's thugs grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You tryin' to run away from us freak?" the older boy snarled.  
  
Timothy squirmed in the larger boy's grasp, desperately trying to escape.  
  
"Yer not gettin' away," another boy growled as he punched Timothy in the stomach.  
  
The little boy doubled over in pain, but his head was forced back up again as Duncan slugged him in the chin.  
  
"Why do you guys always pick on me?" Timothy sputtered when he wasn't being hit.  
  
"Because you're a freak!" one of his tormentors enlightened him before knocking him unconscious. The bullies shoved him into a random locker before running back to their class.  
  
Light flooded into the locker as Kurt reached his hand in to get his math book.  
  
"Vas?" he exclaimed when his fingers brushed against Timothy's hair.  
  
"Stupid bullies," Rogue growled as she helped her teammate lift the boy out of the locker. "You okay?" she asked as she helped the little boy to his feet.  
  
Timothy rubbed the horns on his head and tried to make them disappear. Rogue and Kurt sheltered him until he resembled a normal boy again.  
  
"You just tell me who did this to you and I'll knock em cold," Rogue growled.  
  
Timothy shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble for me," he muttered.  
  
"It'd be a pleasure to get a little detention if I had the chance to knock them bullies' lights out."  
  
Timothy just shook his head again and trudged to his locker.  
  
"Timmy is havin' trouble with bullies again," Rogue informed the rest of the X-Men as they assembled for their Danger Room session.  
  
"Its nothing Rogue," Timothy protested. "I don't mind it that much, honest."  
  
The southern girl snorted but Scott held up his hand.  
  
"Timmy," he said, staring straight into the smaller boy's eyes. "If you ever need help with anything you know you can come to us, right?"  
  
Timothy nodded.  
  
"Alright people, lets do this," Logan grumbled as he started the training simulation.  
  
Heaven help us! A session with Logan! Eeeek! 


	11. Huntress

I've decided to give you something to chew on for the night, its night right now, so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Even if they aren't in this chapter I still don't own them.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Huntress  
  
Her vision glowed red as she sighted her prey. Her shoulders tensed as she prepared to pounce. Her prey cocked an ear in her direction as if it sensed her presence. She crouched down even lower in the tall grass. With a feral growl she lunged at her prey, dragging it down in the dust, her teeth sinking into its throat.  
  
"Very good Huntress," a voice praised over the PA system in the training room.  
  
Huntress, a mechanically enhanced leopard, released the antelope that she had been stalking to listen.  
  
"Huntress, report to the mission briefing room at once," the voice over the PA system ordered. The leopard stalked off towards the open door that lead to the briefing room.  
  
Several men were already in the room, and Doctor Lucas Burrow was describing the mechanical enhancement experiments that the company had been working on.  
  
"Ah, here she is," the doctor announced as Huntress leapt up onto the table and crouched, waiting for orders. "When we took Huntress from the wild, she was a barbarian. An animal if you will," the doctor's joke brought a few chuckles. "But with the enhancements that has we have performed on her she has become the perfect spy, terrorist, kidnapper, anything you can possibly imagine. Isn't that right?"  
  
Huntress nodded.  
  
The doctor went on. "The machines that have been surgically installed in her body had given her intelligence beyond comprehension. She is able to understand English, Latin, and a variety of other languages. She can be programmed to obey voice commands or even written commands. She is the superior huntress and can track her prey for days if need be, to accomplish her mission." The doctor stopped speaking to stroke his super terrorist's throat.  
  
"Did I mention she makes a wonderful pet?" he joked, which brought a few more chuckles from his colleagues.  
  
"She appears to be an ordinary leopard gentlemen," he continued, his tone serious once more, "but as they say: 'You cannot judge a book by its cover.' Huntress is the most incredible thing this country has ever produced. And she will not go to an undeserving home. Shall we start the bidding at five billion dollars?"  
  
Wooooo! Spooky! What's with the psycho leopard you ask? Well, you shall find out soon. Mwuahahahahaha! Mwuhahahahahaha! Mwuhahahaha! OUCH! I fell off my chair! 


	12. After The Training Session

I'm going to start with a shout out for a review from Um Crazy? Freckles91: Um its not supposed to make sense...you're not supposed to get it...if you've ever seen Veggie Tales' "The Englishman Who Went Up A Hill And Came Down With All The Bananas" it might make a little more sense.  
  
Here's the shout out for this fic: Freckles91: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *bows down and starts rocking back and forth* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were a guy! I'm sorry! Not that you couldn't tell already... If SSoS (Strong Side of Silence) is a guy to, I'm sorry again! I'll just start the sisterhood thing all by myself, yeah...shutting up now... Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
After The Training Session  
  
Timothy crawled out of the Danger Room, panting as he tried to put out the small fires that were singeing his tail.  
  
"That was pitiful," Logan growled at the teenagers that were sprawled out on the floor outside of the Danger Room door.  
  
"Come on Mister Logan," Kitty protested. "Like, we were in there for two hours training on a program that even you don't use."  
  
"Quit complainin' Half Pint," Logan barked. "I only wanted you to be prepared for the next mission that we hafta go on, but by the looks o' things you're not even half ready."  
  
"What mission?" Jamie spoke up, one of his clones massaging his sprained ankle.  
  
"Forget it," Logan grumbled as he stalked away.  
  
The kids looked at each other and shrugged. Scott pulled himself to his feet and made his way towards the first floor elevator.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I need a change," he called over his shoulder.  
  
The rest of the X-Men looked down at their uniforms. Scott was right, their clothes were so torn, scorched, and disheveled that they were almost unfit to wear.  
  
Evan groaned as he tried to stand up.  
  
"A little help?" he asked. Kurt stood up and helped his friend hobble to the elevator and the others followed.  
  
"I wonder what mission Logan was talking about?" Roberto asked as the teens crowded into the elevator.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about a mission," Scott admitted.  
  
"I hope its not about Nightmare," Jennifer whispered.  
  
"Come on babe!" Bobby exclaimed in mock horror. "For all you fuss about it, I almost think you want us to face him."  
  
Jennifer just glared at him and wedged herself into the farthest corner of the elevator.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the X-teens had freshened up from their training session and were chatting happily in the rec room.  
  
Professor Xavier rolled into the room with Logan and Ororo at his back.  
  
"Children," the professor addressed the group. "Logan has informed me that you performed less than admirably on your last training session."  
  
The teens immediately started protesting.  
  
"But it was three hours long for crying out loud!"  
  
"Two hours Bobby."  
  
"Oh shut up Jean! It was still long!"  
  
"I'm like, sore all over and I have a big bruise on my hip!"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I sprained my ankle! And it was the real me!"  
  
"I got zapped by that laser thingy and I turned into a centaur and almost ran over Jubilee so she zapped me!"  
  
"Hey! That was an accident! How would you react if some horse dude tried to stomp you?"  
  
"I wouldn't have zapped him!"  
  
"Yes you would've!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
You would too!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"SHUT THE &*#$ UP!" Ororo shouted at the top of her lunges. The kids stopped their quarreling and stared at her.  
  
"Aunty O! I didn't know you swore!" Evan gasped in awe.  
  
"Well, I don't usually. Logan will you stop smirking!"  
  
Professor Xavier coughed. The mutants turned their attention back to their founder.  
  
"As I was saying, Logan felt you did not live up to your training. I had hoped to hear a better report considering the circumstances we will be dealing with on our next mission."  
  
"And what is that exactly?" Evan butted in.  
  
"Cerebro has informed me that a mechanically enhanced killer leopard has been created and sold to the Friends of Humanity. The Friends of Humanity have programmed the beast to bring in certain mutants, most of the targets have just come into their mutations while others are escaped prisoners of the Friends. The beast has been programmed to capture some of you too."  
  
The gathered mutants gasped.  
  
"Which is why we've been pushin' you so hard," Logan grumbled.  
  
Um, I'm still sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you by putting in the next chapter now...yeah... 


	13. Gathering Prey

Guess what? I'm still sorry freckles! I didn't know! This chappie is for you because I still feel stupid for thinking you were a girl! Oh, and in response to your review question: Yes, these ideas just pop into my mind, either that or it's the result of too much sugar ;) Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but Jennifer, Timothy, and Huntress are mine. Oh! and any mutant you don't recognize is probably mine too.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Gathering Prey  
  
Huntress had been stalking her prey for three hours straight but still hadn't caught him.  
  
"Huntress likes to play with her prey before capturing it," Doctor Burrow had explained when Huntress' new owner had questioned her skills.  
  
Huntress purred at the thought of sinking her tranquilizing fangs into her victim's neck.  
  
Her prey was a young boy who had just begun to mutate, his powers of electrical manipulation had just been picked up on her new owner's tracking device last night.  
  
Her prey was now sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park, talking to a young lady about his powers.  
  
Huntress' eyes glowed red as she gathered herself for the pounce. An optic blast scorched the ground at her feet, startling her and causing her to let out a snarl.  
  
A young mutant who was wearing a red visor and a colorful costume was standing a few feet away from her.  
  
Huntress scanned her memory banks of mutants to capture. This young mutant was not among them. She snarled and lunged for the young mutant but was knocked back by an optic blast to her middle.  
  
She let out a wounded howl and lunged again. Her attacker had no time to react as she bit into his exposed neck. The tranquilizers that had been installed in place of her usual fangs sunk deep into his skin. The young mutant let out a grown and sank to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Huntress was knocked against the ground by an unknown force as another young mutant, this one a red haired girl, strode up beside her fallen comrade.  
  
Once again Huntress scanned her memory banks. This mutant was not in them either. She snarled as she found that she could not move her limbs because of some unseen force field that surrounded her.  
  
"Professor," the redhead was speaking in communication device, "we have intercepted the cat and Kitty has taken James Ruden to the Blackbird. Should we bring the cat with us? Yes professor, we'll be right there."  
  
Huntress yowled and tried to kick out as unseen hands lifted her up and carried her to an impressive black jet. The redhead and some short muscular man, yet another mutant that Huntress couldn't find in her memory banks, were bending over the first mutant and together carried him into the jet after her.  
  
Huntress yowled again to display her discomfort to these strange humans. No one paid any attention to her except for the redhead, who was constantly looking over her shoulder at the cat as the jet rose in the air and headed towards Westchester.  
  
Huntress decided she was going to have to go with these people so she might as well get a good look at them. Her gaze swept over the seven mutants that were sitting in the jet.  
  
The short muscular one was at the controls of the jet with the redhead. The mutant with a visor was stretched acrossed two seats and a petite brunette, also a mutant, was wiping his brow with a cold compress. This young mutant was is her memory banks though. Young Miss Katherine Pryde; she had the ability to phase herself through solid objects and was fiftieth on Huntress' list of mutants to capture.  
  
Of the other mutants that were in the jet there was James Ruden, whom Huntress had been stalking, a young dark skinned boy with blond hair, who was not in Huntress' memory banks, and last but not least, a small golden haired boy with sea green eyes.  
  
Huntress' eyes lit red again as her memory banks pulled up this boy's file.  
  
Timothy Morlund, brother to Jerry Morlund, had the ability to morph into any number of mythical beasts at will.  
  
He was closer to the top of her list than Miss Pryde had been, because his powers were not fully developed yet and because he was the brother of the escaped mutant: Jerry Morlund, a.k.a. Wave.  
  
This mutant was trying to bury himself in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and staring out the window.  
  
Huntress purred appreciatively. Maybe she would find more mutants that she was to capture at this place where these people were taking her. Then she could escape and bring her prizes to her new master.  
  
James Ruden had heard Huntress' purr and was staring at the immobilized cat.  
  
"What was that going to do to me?" he asked the dark skinned boy.  
  
"We're not sure," the other boy replied. "The professor thinks she has been programmed to bring mutants to someone, but he doesn't know where she was supposed to take them yet."  
  
"You said she is part machine right?" James pressed. "She looks just like a normal leopard, how do you think they did that?"  
  
The dark skinned boy shrugged.  
  
"Guess we'll find out when we get back to the Institute," he replied.  
  
That was the end of any further conversation for the rest of the trip. The jet bumped slightly as it landed in the hidden hanger, causing Huntress to snarl.  
  
"Aw shut up," the muscular man grunted as he unbuckled his seat belt and exited the jet.  
  
The young man with visor had woken up during the trip and he and the other mutants followed the burly man out of the jet. The red haired girl was the last to go, and she had a look of intense concentration on her face as she stared at Huntress. All of a sudden, the big cat was once again lifted by invisible hands and taken out of the jet.  
  
There was a large metal cage sitting on the floor of the hanger and Huntress was gently laid inside of it. The forcefield surrounding her didn't slacken until the burly man had shut and bolted the cage door.  
  
As soon as the force field vanished, Huntress leapt to her feet and snarled at the mutants gathered around her cage. She batted at the cage door, but to no avail, her tranquilizer claws were of no use against the metal bars of the door.  
  
"Do you think it'll be alright until we've talked with the professor?" the burly man asked the redhead.  
  
"I think she'll be okay," the redhead replied and the seven mutants left the hanger, turning out the lights behind them.  
  
Huntress snarled and mentally sent a distress signal on the radio that had been wired into her mind.  
  
"Sir," several miles away, a corporal was racing down the hallways of the Friends Of Humanity center to find his commanding officer.  
  
"What is it corporal?" barked the crusty old major.  
  
"Sir," the corporal gasped, "we've picked up a distress signal from project Huntress."  
  
"Where is the signal coming from?" the major wanted to know.  
  
"Westchester, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters."  
  
Oooohh! The suspense! Yes, thirteen is an unlucky number, (no offense freckles! That's just what I need, something else to be embarrassed about), but I am going to leave you like this for a little bit. Not too long! Don't get worried! 


	14. A Funny Thing Happened During Our Poker ...

Shout outs! Freckles91: What do you mean? Tell you where I am? Not getting you man... Strong Side of Silence: Is it okay if I call you Strong Silence? Its shorter...Yes! I am crazy! I'm surprised you noticed... Sorry! I know that you're thirteen, I just meant, well, you know what I mean...  
  
This beginning scene may be familiar to those of you who've seen the X-Men movies. Teehee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the nasty people trying to catch them but anything unfamiliar to X-Men worshippers I probably created.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A Funny Thing Happened During Our Poker Game  
  
Logan shuffled the deck and dealt out five cards to each of the players. Charles had probed Huntress' mind to find out which mutants she had been programmed to pick up. A good bit of them were students at the mansion, Kitty, Timothy, Kurt, Bobby, Jennifer and others, but the professor was more concerned with the mutants outside the Institute that Huntress was to capture.  
  
He, Storm and some of the older students had gone to pick up some of the new mutants that had just come into their powers. Logan had been left behind to keep an eye on the remaining students.  
  
"How many cards do ya need Half Pint?" Logan asked Kitty as she stared at her hand.  
  
"I'm not sure," she admitted. "How about like, two?" Logan gave her the cards.  
  
"Now its yer turn Iceboy."  
  
"Iceman," Bobby gritted his teeth and threw all but one card on the table in front of him.  
  
"Why don't I have a codename?" Timothy asked as he took a card out of his hand and took a replacement from Logan.  
  
"I don't know," Logan grunted. "You have to make one up you know. How many do ya need Rogue?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"You can't replace all five in poker, can you?" Kurt asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged as she picked up her new hand.  
  
"But what should my codename be?" Timothy persisted as the game went on.  
  
"How about annoying?" Jennifer grumbled as she glared at the cards in her hand.  
  
"How about Mythman? Or Myth-something-or-another?" Timothy went on, ignoring Jennifer's comment.  
  
"Mythicus?" Jubilee suggested as she replaced two of her cards.  
  
"Hey Logan, what is this?" Timothy wondered as he held up a joker.  
  
"That's a wild bub, you want to keep that card."  
  
"Is this a good hand then?" the little boy asked, fanning out a royal flush.  
  
"Darn," Rogue muttered throwing down her hand.  
  
"Wow," Kurt stared at Timothy's cards and set his down as well. "All I had was a pair of threes."  
  
"What? What did I get?" Timothy asked, perplexed at the others' behavior.  
  
"You won shrimp," Logan grumbled as he set down his four sixes.  
  
"I won?" the shape shifter's face lit up. "I won! I won! I won!" he shouted, accidentally morphing into first a Faun, then sprite, nymph, fairy, centaur and so on as he danced on his chair.  
  
"Pipe down shrimp, I think I hear something," Logan barked as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of helicopters.  
  
Timothy had turned into a winged horse now. He stopped dancing and shook his snow white mane. His nostrils quivered as he picked up a strange scent.  
  
Logan stood up and shushed the kids.  
  
"Get down!" he shouted as a helicopter hovered in the air next to the rec room window. Strange looking missiles shot out from the helicopter's canons and broke through the windows, headed straight for the kids.  
  
Timothy neighed and reared as the missiles exploded and a thick cloud of gas quickly filled the room.  
  
"Cover your mouths and noses!" Logan shouted as his sensitive eyes streamed tears. "Timothy! Get back here!"  
  
The white horse shook with fear but slowly walked through the smoke towards Logan.  
  
"Get on his back!" Logan shouted to the kids. The six kids tried to scramble on Timothy's high back. Kurt let the others get on the horse's back. With a bamf he had teleported out of the gas filled room.  
  
"Get out of here!" Logan yelled at Timothy when Rogue, Jennifer, Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee were all crowded on his long back. The shape shifter spread his feathered wings and flew out of the broken window, swerving out of the way just in time to avoid the helicopter.  
  
Three men with tranquilizer guns opened the helicopter door and began firing at Timothy.  
  
"Get on the ground!" Rogue shouted as three darts pierced Timothy's neck.  
  
The winged horse flew away from the mansion, gradually sinking to the ground. As soon as his hooves hit the ground he broke into a gallop.  
  
"Hold on!" Bobby shouted as they galloped headlong into the forest.  
  
Timothy had reached a small clearing before he tripped and fell, feeling the full effect of the tranquilizer darts. The other teens fell off his back and crowded around him. He morphed into a boy again just before he fell unconscious.  
  
"We have ta keep movin', those men might still be after us," Rogue warned as Bobby picked up the small boy and started to run deeper into the forest, the others following close behind.  
  
Logan's eyes stung as he tried not to inhale the smoke. The men in the helicopter were firing at Timothy as he flew the others to safety. Logan pushed the poker table over and waded through the smoke to reach the rec room door. Just before he opened the door, he passed out from the sleeping gas.  
  
More helicopters had arrived. Men were pouring out of them and were coming in through the rec room windows. Kurt bamfed next to Logan and teleported out of there before the men could reach him.  
  
I'm the master of evil! The master of evil! I'm going to leave you here now! Bwuhahahahahahaha! 


	15. Elsewhere In The Mansion

Usually I end my fics after I've written 15 chapters. I really, really, like this one so far and I'd have to write a pretty darn long chapter to end it now. So, this one will have more than 15 chapters. Don't thank me! Just worship me! Hehehe! Just kidding. Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FOH 'They suck! Hate them! Kill them!' Ahem. 'Oh, sorry.' I don't own the X-Men 'They rule! Awesome! Woohoo! Partey! Cool people.' Ahem! 'Oh, sorry.' But I do own Jennifer, and any other mutant thing you don't recognize 'New people! They...oh, sorry. '  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the insanity above, , I just couldn't help it!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Elsewhere In The Mansion  
  
Hank hummed quietly to himself as he mixed some experimental liquids together. Since The professor and Ororo had gone on a mission with most of the students, it was relatively quiet at the Institute.  
  
Oops. He spoke too soon! Kurt bamfed into the laboratory, his arms wrapped around an unconscious Logan.  
  
"The mansion is under attack!" Kurt gasped as Hank helped him put Logan on a table.  
  
Hank waved some smelling salts under Logan's nose, causing the Canadian to sit straight up, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Dobe eber do dat agin!" Logan muttered as his supersensitive nose burned from the smelling salts.  
  
"Sorry," Hank smirked. "We had to wake you up somehow."  
  
Logan glared at the doctor and looked around.  
  
"Bwhere are da kibs?" he asked.  
  
"I think they flew avay vith Timothy," Kurt replied.  
  
(Author pauses, staring at her bloody fingertips) 'Dang! I chewed my nails off!'  
  
"They were shootin' at him with tranquilizer guns," Logan grumbled after he downed a glass of water.  
  
"Oh. Thats bad."  
  
"Yeah, Elf."  
  
"Where are the other children?" Hank asked.  
  
"Rahne vas doing her homevork, and Jamie and Ray vere playing playstation," Kurt replied.  
  
"Go get em!"  
  
Bamf!  
  
"Aw! Get out of my way! That's my banana!" Ray yelled as he pounded his controller rapidly, willing his character to get ahead of Jamie's. The two boys were sitting in Ray's room, playing a Super Mario game.  
  
Jamie snickered as his character knocked , Ray's off the map.  
  
"You stupid little wimp!" Ray hollered, throwing his controller on the floor and picking Jamie up by his shirt.  
  
"You cheated! You cheated you cheated you cheated!" Ray hollered as he shook Jamie violently.  
  
"Whats goin' on in here?" Rahne asked as she walked into the room.  
  
Bamf!  
  
"Ve have to go, now!"  
  
"What is it Kurt?" Ray growled, releasing Jamie with a plop!  
  
Three Jamies stood up.  
  
"Yeah? What's the matter?" they asked.  
  
"The mansion's under attack!"  
  
The extra Jamies disappeared, and the original latched onto Kurt's arm. The furry teleporter put a hand on Ray and Rahne's shoulders and bamfed back to the laboratory.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jubilee whined as they stumbled on through the forest, Bobby carrying Timothy.  
  
"We're going to my folks!" Kitty called over her shoulder.  
  
"Where should we go Poindexter?" Logan grumbled when Kurt teleported into the laboratory.  
  
"The others will probably head for Kitty's parent's house," Hank pointed out. "We should head in that direction after we tell the professor what's happened."  
  
Party at Kitty's, woohoo! Partey! Partey! (doing Kurt dance) Woohoo! Oh, sorry. Thats all for the moment. Authoress' Note: I usually update three chapters at a time. Just thought you'd like to know. 


	16. The Mission

I'm back! Well, I'm back! Come on! You guys are supposed to say something! (Boooooooo!) Not that! Say 'you are wonderful, we're glad you're back.' Now say it! (it) Smartalecs! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the X-Men or FOH but anybody you don't recognize is probably mine. Ok?  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The Mission  
  
Ororo and Jean were carefully landing the Blackbird on an abandoned airstrip a few miles away from Bayville. The professor had found out Huntress' targets by doing a simple mindscan and the assembled X-Men were on a mission to find the youngest mutants on the target list.  
  
Right now they were on the way to find a mutant named Kenny Myr. This young man had the ability to blow fire from his mouth, like a dragon. He had just found out about his mutations a few days ago when he had accidentally burned down an old boathouse. The boy was now hiding in a fishing shack.  
  
"James, you are to stay in the Blackbird with me while the other try to recruit Kenny. Understand?" the professor asked the newest member of the squad, James Ruden.  
  
"Okay," the boy shrugged as the rest of the X-Men exited the jet.  
  
"There's the shack," Scott exclaimed as the search party neared the ocean.  
  
"He's inside," Jean informed them.  
  
"Hey, dude?" Evan knocked softly on the door of the shack. "We're here to help you." No answer. "Come on dude, open the door."  
  
"Evan get back!" Jean screamed as a spurt of fire engulfed the door and sent Evan reeling backwards.  
  
"Evan!" Ororo called to her unconscious nephew as she summoned rain to put out the fire.  
  
Scott rushed over and grabbed Evan just as another stream of fire flew from the doorway.  
  
"Scott!" Jean yelled, using her telekinesis to pick up both boys just before the fire reached them.  
  
"Go away!" a hoarse voice from inside the shack called. "I don't want to hurt anyone just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"We can't do that Kenny," Ororo replied calmly as the rain continued to douse the shack. "We've come to help you, we can teach you to control your powers!"  
  
There was a pause before the voice answered:  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Our leader found out about you," Scott explained. "There are other people trying to take you. Those people may try to hurt you, we just want to train you to use your powers so you don't hurt yourself or others in your ignorance of your powers."  
  
A grimy hand held onto the door frame and an even grimier face peeked out a little.  
  
"You want to help me?"  
  
"Yeah dude," Evan muttered. "If you don't try to fry us again."  
  
Kenny walked out of the shack and helped Evan to sit up.  
  
"Sorry about that," he whispered.  
  
The X-Men and their new comrade marched slowly back to the Blackbird.  
  
Well, I didn't fry Scott, but that would've been funny! (dodges a chair thrown by a Scott fan) Hey! I'm not trying to please anybody with these fics, least of all you guys! (dodges a few more flying chairs) Help! *everyone's favorite fuzzy mutant teleports behind the authroess* Thank you Kurt! *authoress and her hero bamf away into the sunset* Not! 


	17. Escape To Captivity

After I'm finished this chapter, I'm going to go read some stuff with my bro. Oh, I guess I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter in my fic now huh? On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it before so I'm not gonna waste my time repeating it.  
  
Party At Kitty's House Just Kidding!  
  
The real title:  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Escape To Captivity  
  
"I'm getting tired," Bobby groaned as he, Jubilee, Jennifer, Rogue, and Kitty ran towards Kitty's parents' house.  
  
Rogue muttered under her breath and relieved Bobby of his burden, the unconscious shape shifter Timothy.  
  
"How much further Kitty?" Jubilee whined as they continued to trudge through the forest.  
  
"Just a little bit more," Kitty panted as she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"We can't stop now," Rogue growled as she turned to face the smaller girl. "We haf ta keep movin'!"  
  
"Why?" Jennifer muttered. "Haven't we gone far enough?"  
  
"Run! Now!" Bobby screamed.  
  
"Why?" Jennifer asked him, not only tired but annoyed as well. "Why should we run? We've been running."  
  
"Because of that!" The exhausted teens turned and looked at what Bobby was pointing at. A large leopard was thundering through the trees towards them.  
  
"But I thought we caged it!" Kitty panted as she struggled to her feet and resumed running.  
  
With a fierce snarl the leopard pounced on Rogue, sinking its teeth into the girl's exposed neck. It gave a yelp and fell to the ground. Rogue fell beneath it, drugged by the cat's fangs.  
  
"Get up Rogue! You have to get up!" Jennifer screamed as another leopard crashed through the trees.  
  
"Use your power!" Bobby yelled at her. "Freeze em!"  
  
Jennifer stared at him in disbelief then pointed at the approaching cat and commanded: "Freeze!" The animal froze in its rampage.  
  
"Get back over here!" Bobby called as he used his power to create a wall of ice as yet another leopard galloped towards them.  
  
"What do we do?" Jubilee sobbed as the big cat clawed at the wall from the outside.  
  
"Just stay calm," Bobby informed her as he built his wall up higher.  
  
"What's that?" Kitty gasped.  
  
The teens listened as a helicopter landed on their side of the wall. Men in uniforms leapt out of the copter, tranquilizer guns in hand.  
  
"Freeze em!" Bobby shouted before a dart imbedded itself in his left calf.  
  
"Freeze!" Jennifer screamed at the approaching men. Three of them stopped but the remainder kept coming, firing their guns as they ran.  
  
Jennifer, Jubilee, and finally Kitty sank to the ground, knocked out by the tranquilizers.  
  
One of the men knelt by Timothy and felt his pulse.  
  
"This ones still alive," he announced. "Be careful with that girl, don't touch her bare skin."  
  
Within minutes the unconscious teens were lifted up and carried to the helicopter.  
  
One of the officers strode over to the limp cat and gave it a quick glance over.  
  
"This one's dead," he growled and he shot through Bobby's ice wall with his machine gun, letting the other leopard through.  
  
"Go back to the mansion and find the rest," the officer told the cat, then he strode back to the waiting helicopter and flew off.  
  
The leopard snarled and raced back to the Institute.  
  
Scary? Bobby's quite the leader isn't he? If he's not unconscious that is. Bye! 


	18. Captive In Their Own Mansion

Shouts outs! Strong Side of Silence:....  
  
|Disclaimer: We all know I don't own| | |the X-Men. sniff. | | |Author's Note: Bloody! Bloody! | | | | | |Chapter Eighteen | | | | | |Captive In Their Own Mansion | | | | | | | | |Wolverine, Jamie, Ray, Rahne, Kurt,| | |and Hank were packing some food | | |rations and a med pack into a large| | |knapsack when the cats found them. | | | | | | | | |Shikt! Logan's claw were bared and | | |ready. Hank shoved Jamie behind him| | |to shield the boy. Ray summoned | | |energy balls in his hands, and | | |Rahne morphed into a werewolf. Kurt| | |grabbed an empty surgical tray to | | |use as a weapon. | | | | | |The foremost cat let out a snarl | | |and lunged at Logan. His attack was| | |cut short by three adamantium claws| | |in his belly. | | | | | |A smaller female attacked Logan's | | |head while he was busy with the | | |first cat and embedded her | | |tranquilizer claws into his face. | | |Logan managed to throw the cat off | | |of his face before he collapsed to | | |the floor unconscious. | | | | |  
  
| | | | | | | | | |The female cat recovered from being thrown off of Logan and glared up at| | |the other mutants. Jamie ducked his head back behind Hank just as the | | |cat looked up. | | | | | |The mechanical leopard yowled and lunged at the little boy, but was | | |stopped as Hank grabbed her by the throat and broke her neck. | | | | | |"Are they all gone?" Jamie asked as he risked another peek from behind | | |Hank. | | | | | |"Nope!" Ray yelped as six leopards stood hunched in the doorway. | | | | | |"Now vould be a great time for you to vake up mien freund," Kurt | | |muttered as the cats advanced on their prey. | | | | | |"Kurt! Get Logan out of here!" Hank yelled as the leopards crouched, | | |ready to pounce. | | | | | |Kurt grabbed onto Logan's ankle and teleported just as the leopards | | |pounced. All they caught was a mouthful of sulfur. | | | | | | | | |Kurt reappeared just outside of Kitty's house and just missed being shot| | |by a tranquilizer dart as he bamfed into the woods. | | | | | | | | |"Ray, zap em!" Hank ordered as the cats recovered from inhaling the | | |smoke of Kurt's teleport. | | | | | |Ray fired up a few more energy balls as the mutants retreated towards | | |the back door of the laboratory. | | | | | |One of the cats howled and fell as an energy ball struck him between the| | |eyes. | | | | | |"Keep firing!" Hank yelled as three more leopards stalked into the room.| | | | | | | | |"They just keep coming!" Ray screamed as he hit two more cats down and | | |watched as more kept coming in through the open door. | | | | | |"I'll cover you Rahne, open the back door," Hank whispered when they had| | |reached the other exit. | | | | | |The Scottish girl gasped and closed the door as three tranquilizer darts| | |sunk into her shoulder. | | | | | |"Rahne!" Jamie yelled as his friend fell to the floor. | | | | | |"What do we do Mr. McCoy?" Ray asked, eyeing the approaching cats | | |nervously. | | | | | |"You can surrender," a tall, military man walked in the laboratory | | |behind the cats. "I promise you won't be harmed." | | | | | |Ray and Jamie looked up at Hank for guidance. | | | | | |"The children won't be hurt?" Hank repeated suspiciously. | | | | | |The man nodded. | | | | | |"Call off your pets and we'll come quietly," Hank announced. | | | | | |The man nodded again and let out a shrill whistle. The mechanical cats | | |left slowly, only to be replaced by soldiers with guns. | | | | | |"This way if you please," the officer ordered, gesturing to the armed | | |soldiers flanking him. | | | | | |Hank walked towards the officer and Jamie and Ray followed him out of | | |the laboratory. Two of the soldiers grabbed Rahne's arms and dragged the| | |unconscious girl out of the room. | | | | | | | | |I'm sooooo cruel! Hehehehehehehehehe! | | 


	19. Why Are We In Cages?

Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men. But you knew that.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Why Are We In Cages?  
  
Timothy's head hurt. What had just happened? Oh yeah, he had turned into a horse and was trying to get the other kids out of the mansion. Then he had gotten shot. Everything after that was a little blurry.  
  
He opened his eyes and got a good look at his surroundings. He was in a cage, in a laboratory of some sorts.  
  
Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, Jennifer, and Kitty were there too. All in their own separate cages. Like animals in a zoo.  
  
"Where are we?" Jubilee moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"I think we're in a laboratory," Timothy told her.  
  
"A what?" she groaned. Then she looked around. "Hey! Why am I in a cage?"  
  
"So you're awake, good," a man in a white coat stepped up to the cages. "My name is Doctor North. You are in the observation room of the Friends Of Humanity headquarters. I hope you like your rooms."  
  
Jubilee glared at the man as he snickered at them.  
  
"Shut your dumb mouth and let us go!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"What's all the yellin' for?" Rogue moaned as she was awoken by Jubilee's outrage. Bobby and Jennifer were awake now too.  
  
"Where are we?" Jennifer mumbled. "Ooooh my head!"  
  
"The effects of the drugs will wear off soon," Doctor North told them. "Until then you will have minor headaches and slight dizziness."  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Bobby asked, holding his head.  
  
"Because you are mutants," the doctor smirked. "And because you can be useful mutants. But if you refuse to be part of our force you will be terminated."  
  
Jennifer gasped.  
  
"You big jerk!" Jubilee shouted, causing Bobby to moan from the noise.  
  
"Not so loud," he groaned.  
  
Jubilee glared at the man and tried to summon an energy ball in her hand. "Hey!" she yelled when she found that she couldn't use her powers. "What the big idea!"  
  
The doctor smirked again.  
  
"Those bars make you unable to use your powers, wonderful aren't they?"  
  
"You!" Jubilee broke off into a stream of curses, and banged her hands against the bars.  
  
"I'll leave you five with your guards now," Doctor North waved to them as he strode out of the room.  
  
"Guards?" Timothy repeated.  
  
Three leopards stalked into the room, snarling and glaring at the imprisoned children.  
  
The next chapters are coming up real soon... 


	20. Prisoners Everywhere

Where were we? Oh yeah, Once upon a time...D'oh! That's not right! Long chappie...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Jerks Of Humanity. Oops! My bad! I mean Friends Of Humanity. Hehe, why are you looking at me like that? Put that gun down now! Heeeelp....  
  
Author's Note: More blood. Ewwww! Logan!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Prisoners Everywhere  
  
Kurt was dripping sweat as he teleported deep into the forest.  
  
"Who vere those guys?" he asked the trees. "And vhat vere they doing at Kitty's house? Herr Logan please vake up!" As if on cue, the burly Canadian groaned and sat up.  
  
"Why are we in the woods?" he growled.  
  
"That cat attacked you and you fell asleep so I had to teleport you out of there before the other cats got you, and vhen I teleported to Kitty's house there vere a bunch of strange people there and they tried to shoot me! There, that's vhy ve're in the woods," Kurt explained.  
  
Logan looked at him funny, he was still a little doozy from the tranquilizer.  
  
"And man am I hungry!" Kurt added as he crouched near a berry bush and helped himself to the ripe fruits.  
  
"Vant some?" he asked Logan, just before a dart sank into his shoulder.  
  
"Elf!" Logan hollered, unleashing his claws with a Shinkt!  
  
Three men stepped out from the bushes and started to drag Kurt away. Tried, because Logan stopped them with his claws. The first man fell down without his head and the other two were gushing intestines and blood from their slashed middles.  
  
Logan hauled the unconscious Kurt over his shoulder and trudged away back towards the mansion.  
  
"I gotta tell Chuck about this," he grunted to himself as he barreled through the trees.  
  
"Stop right there!" a man called from behind him.  
  
Logan stopped and set Kurt gently on the ground and turned around.  
  
"If you surrender quietly, no harm will come to you," the man with the megaphone promised.  
  
"How about you get the hell away from here and I'll let you live," Logan growled.  
  
A dart pierced his shoulder. Logan roared and charged at the line of men, causing them to scatter into the bushes. He caught several of them before they could go far, leaving bloody corpses on the ground as he chased after the rest of them.  
  
Three men had been concealed in the forest ahead of Logan and they quietly came out of hiding and dragged the blue elf away.  
  
"Its no use," Jennifer moaned as Jubilee continued to bang on the bars of her cage.  
  
"Like, give it up before you like, hurt yourself," Kitty added.  
  
Timothy began to sob.  
  
"Whats the matter with you!?!?!" Jubilee screamed at him.  
  
"Give it a rest Jubes," Bobby growled. "We're all scared, we just have learned to hide it better.  
  
Rogue's cage was the closest to Timothy's and she stretched her hand out between the bars to stroke his unruly curls.  
  
"Its alright," she soothed. "We'll get outta here soon enough."  
  
"No we won't!" Timothy sobbed into his hands. "My brother was taken by these people years ago and we haven't seen him since."  
  
"Shhhh," Rogue whispered, still petting his hair. "They'll save us, you'll see."  
  
Just then the laboratory doors opened and two men came in, dragging something blue between them.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty screeched. "If you hurt him, I'll like, beat you soooo hard!" she threatened as they shoved there victim into an empty cage.  
  
"He is so not gonna like being in a cage," Bobby muttered.  
  
"Aw, does the little girl have feelings for the demon?" one of the men taunted.  
  
"You stupid jerks!" Kitty screamed at their backs as they laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
Hank, Jamie, and Ray were being ushered into the professor's office. The tall officer sat down at the desk and put his feet up on its polished wood surface.  
  
"We'll make this real quick," he snarled as his men dumped the unconscious Rahne on the floor. "Will you join the Friends Of Humanity in their mission to destroy all mutants in America?" he asked his audience.  
  
"Let me think," Ray sarcasmed. "No!"  
  
One of the soldiers knocked Ray in the head with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Let me ask again," the man at the desk growled. "Will you join us?" One of the soldiers had a machine gun leveled at Rahne's head.  
  
Jamie started to cry. Hank shushed him and strode in front of the desk.  
  
"If I join you will you let these kids go?" Hank asked. He had sent a mental message to the professor the minute the soldiers had come, now he was just stalling for time, praying the trip from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania wouldn't take too long.  
  
The man at the desk laughed.  
  
"You dumb ape!" he cackled. "If I let them go you'll have to hunt them down and kill them!"  
  
You know what? Freckles91 is out numbered! Bwuhahahaha! Strong Silence and myself are both fourteen year old girls, poor freckles is the only boy! That has reviewed so far anyway...Sorry, I just thought it was interesting...Don't mind me... 


	21. Crashing From Through The Trees, With Bl...

Shout outs! Freckles91: Don't worry, I think I embarrassed myself too much to make that mistake again...I think there's gonna be a lot more long chapters. Strong Side of Silence: Thank you so much! I love you guys! *hugs reviewers* I'm gonna update! Where did we leave our friends? Oh yes, most of the kids in cages in a laboratory, Beast and company talking to slimeball guy, and Logan...where was Logan? Um, this chapter's a little short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the the the, sniff! X-Men! Waaahaaa!  
  
Author's Note: As the title suggests: Blood!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Crashing From Through The Trees, With Blood Dripping From My Claws  
  
Logan had just hunted down and killed the last of the men and was charging back to where he had left Kurt. The clearing was empty of anything but corpses.  
  
Logan sniffed the air and growled. Three men had taken the elf away when Logan was busy.  
  
"They'll pay for that," he growled as he charged off in the direction of their tracks.  
  
The helicopter had already taken off by the time Logan arrived. He let out a howl and attacked the remaining soldiers that were just standing around.  
  
When all of the soldiers had been dealt with, Logan raced back towards the mansion.  
  
"Quit avoiding my questions ape," the officer growled at Hank.  
  
Hank just stared down his nose at the very rude man.  
  
"That does it," the man howled as he stood up and shoved the desk over. "Shoot the girl!" he ordered.  
  
One of the soldiers put a new magazine in his machine gun and aimed it at Rahne's head.  
  
"Do that and you're all dead, bub," snarled a burly figure from the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Jamie peeped. Logan was standing in the doorway with a grenade in either hand.  
  
"Let them go," he snarled.  
  
The officer squinted his eyes hatefully and gave a shrill whistle.  
  
Ten mechanical leopards jumped at Logan at once, their real fangs and claws trying to shred the man.  
  
Logan growled and unsheathed his claws, dealing with each of the cats in turn.  
  
The officer stared, mouth agape as Logan's wounds healed up in seconds.  
  
"Not what you expected, huh bub?" Logan snickered at the man.  
  
The officer and his two remaining soldiers held up their hands in surrender.  
  
Logan snorted and helped Ray tie the men up.  
  
"Brave bunch o' lads aren't ya?" Logan sarcasmed as he wrapped a piece of cord tightly around the officer's hands.  
  
Hank had carried Rahne into the infirmary and was putting some balm on her bruises.  
  
"What do we do now Mr. Logan?" Jamie asked.  
  
"We wait for Chuck to come," Logan told him.  
  
"How long will that take?" Ray grumbled.  
  
Logan cocked an ear and smiled slightly.  
  
"Not too long."  
  
Sorry, this one's a little short. I think the next one should be longer... 


	22. Ich Bin In Ein Kafig! I Am In A Cage!

I'm just gonna do the next how ever many chapters right now, k? Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men and I didn't make up the German words, they're too hard for me.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Ich Bin In Ein Kafig! I Am In A Cage!  
  
Kurt groaned and looked up. Bars. Bars! The German boy began to panic.  
  
"[Get me out of here!]" he screamed in his native language.  
  
"[I don't belong in here! Get me out! Get me out!]" he grabbed hold of the bars and began to shake them, panicked out about being in a cage.  
  
"Its like, okay fuzzy!" a soft voice assured him. "Like, we're all here too."  
  
Kurt's amber eyes looked around franctically for the source of the voice.  
  
"Katzchen!" he cried. He tried to reach his hand through the bars to touch Kitty's hand.  
  
"Its okay fuzzy," Kitty soothed. "We're like, gonna get out of here soon."  
  
"I wish I had a pack of cards in my pocket," Jubilee grumbled. "I'm bored."  
  
"I wonder what they're going to do with us," Timothy sniffed and he sat up and pressed his face to the bars.  
  
"Hey Timmy, I know this sounds stupid, but can you stick you're whole head out of the bars?" Bobby asked.  
  
Timothy stared at him for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"I can try," he muttered. He closed his eyes and pressed his head to the bars again.  
  
"Its no use!" he cried when his head wouldn't fit through the evenly spaced bars.  
  
"Try again," Bobby urged him.  
  
"Its not working!" Timothy yelled at his friend. "Its not working okay?!?"  
  
"Try one more time?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Its not working! We're not getting out of here! Ever! Do you here me? They've probably forgot all about us and are never coming!" Timothy shrieked.  
  
Two men in lab coats had charged into the room and had readied a needle to calm Timothy down. The small boy shrunk against the far part of the cage, out of the men's reach.  
  
The taller man growled and took a key from the wall and unlocked Timothy's cage. As soon as the cage door was opened Timothy charged at the men and landed on the floor of the lab.  
  
"Morph!" Bobby yelled.  
  
Timothy pulled all his anger into one spot and began to grow.  
  
"You're a giant!" Jennifer squeaked, staring at the ten foot tall boy.  
  
Timothy snarled and grabbed the men by their coats.  
  
"Get my friends out of there," he told them.  
  
"Go Timtim!" Jubilee laughed when she was released from her cage. She fired up an energy ball and blasted here cage. "Hehehe!" she laughed as the metal bars twisted and crumpled from the blast.  
  
Kurt just held onto Kitty and hugged her tight when he was let out of his cage.  
  
"Fuzzy," Kitty whispered. "You can like, let me go now."  
  
Kurt blushed and released his friend.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" Timothy asked once he and Bobby had shoved the scientists into one of the cages.  
  
Bobby's eyes were closed. He was sending a mental message to the professor.  
  
"Just sit tight for now," he replied, opening his eyes again. "The professor will send someone as soon as he can."  
  
Sorry! I tried to use all German words but at age fourteen, its a little teensey bit hard to figure out the correct version of 'get' when there are no less than twenty definitions for it! Gah! 


	23. Back At The Mansion

Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but, as usual, any unfamiliar people are probably mine. K?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Back At The Mansion  
  
Storm landed the jet smoothly and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"We're home!" she sing-songed.  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan, Amara, Sam, Roberto, the professor, and the two new kids, Kenny and James, exited the jet and stared around at the Institute grounds.  
  
Amara put a hand over her mouth and turned away when she saw the bodies of the soldiers that Logan had killed.  
  
"Lets all get inside," Scott suggested, wrapping his arms around Jean protectively.  
  
The other mutants agreed and they raced for towards the building.  
  
"Its about time you got here Chuck," Logan greeted when they had all assembled inside the foyer. "We did a little redecorating while you were gone."  
  
"We noticed," Ororo remarked, gesturing to the sick-looking Amara.  
  
"Can I go to my room?" she pleaded.  
  
The professor gave her leave to go and she raced up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"What all happened here?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Some old friends of ours decided they wanted to recruit us," Logan replied grimly.  
  
"Where are all the kids?" Scott asked, glancing around the otherwise empty foyer.  
  
"Rahne, Jamie and Ray are in the infirmary with Poindexter," Logan replied. "The other were heading towards Kitty's house but they've probably been captured by now."  
  
The professor suddenly closed his eyes.  
  
"The children are being held in the Friends Of Humanity headquarters," he told them, opening his eyes again.  
  
"How did he do that?" Kenny gasped.  
  
"Telepath," Sam replied briskly.  
  
"Well, are we gonna go save them or what?" asked Roberto.  
  
"Suit up," Logan ordered as he raced off to the infirmary. 


	24. Its Butt Kickin' Time!

Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Its Butt Kickin' Time!  
  
When the X-Men had suited up, excluding Hank because he was staying behind with Kenny and James, they climbed aboard the Blackbird and flew off towards the Friends' headquarters.  
  
"Yeah, its butt kickin' time!" Ray cackled when they came in sight of the headquarters.  
  
"Remember, we're here to perform a rescue, not a massacre," the professor warned them.  
  
"Yes sir," Ray muttered.  
  
"Where did the professor say to go?" Timothy whispered as the teens crept silently through the hallways, the professor guiding them with his telepathy.  
  
"I think we go this way," Bobby told them. They carefully opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
"There's the Blackbird!" Jennifer cried.  
  
"Shhh!" Bobby hissed. "Keep down! There's still guards out here, be quiet!"  
  
When all of the kids had reached the jet and were buckling their seatbelts, Timothy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I hope your other missions aren't that scary," he muttered.  
  
Jean laughed softly.  
  
"To tell the truth, that's one of the easiest missions I've been on yet," she told him, she had been keeping the guards' on 'not noticing' mode while the professor had guided the kids out.  
  
The little boy just gaped at her.  
  
Hank and the two boys had cleaned up most of the blood and bodies by the time the Blackbird landed in the hanger.  
  
"Did you get to kill anybody?" James asked excitedly. "I had guard duty over that guy and his goons for a little while. Man! Were they babies! They kept begging for their lives when I mentioned that Logan was coming back soon. It was so fun!"  
  
"I see they took that cat out from the hanger," Scott muttered when he saw the empty cage.  
  
"Yes, we found that one upstairs. She was among the ones Logan disposed of," Hank commented.  
  
"She was that big one huh?" Logan grumbled as he stormed off to the showers.  
  
"Hey Scott! I turned into a giant!" Timothy exclaimed happily.  
  
"Really?" Scott replied, not all that interested. "Show me."  
  
Timothy shut his eyes and concentrated hard. Presently, he began to grow until he was ten feet tall.  
  
"Did I do it?" Timothy asked, opening one eye.  
  
"When we play basketball next, he's on my team!" Bobby exclaimed proudly.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
James and Kenny had decided to go back to their own homes after a few months of training, both boys were in more control of their powers by then and the professor gave them leave to go.  
  
Timothy, however, had wanted to stay with the X-Men and was now a happy member of their team.  
  
The End.  
  
I'm putting this sequel up next! Man, I have a lot of sequels... 


End file.
